The Glitch Bomb
The Glitch Bomb is a devastating finisher and a form of THQuality. While more subtle than most glitches, this move is one of WWE 13's worst technical issues and has made several massive impacts on VGCW's history. Successfully performing the Glitch Bomb instantly does 100% damage on all of the victim's limbs, allowing for otherwise impossible comebacks and inconceivable squashes. Most viewers do not recognize the move by sight, and its effects were not well known before Season 3. On 2013-03-12, the issues concerning this move were officially recognized by VGCW, and matches where it was used are no longer considered legitimate. VGCW wrestlers that have had this move as a finisher in the past include Donkey Kong, Bowser, Proto Man, Mega Man, and Sonic. However, only DK has been disciplined for his use of the move. Because of its devastating nature it has been labeled a Verboten Jam. Its use could bring a sporting purge, focused on the sport of Wrestling. This supposed Wrestling Purge would lead to the deaths of millions of sports men and women world wide (Shoot and Work fighters alike) and would more than likely signal the end of humanity as we know it. It would also be very, very messy. Video demonstrating the creation and execution of the Glitch Bomb The Glitch Bomb was fixed in WWE 2K14, thus forever ridding VGCW of its use. VGCW's Biggest Glitch Bombs *2012-12-05: Mega Man bombs his way through a King of the Ring Tournament and gets to the finals, but in the end loses to Adam Jensen. *2012-12-05: That same night, Bowser uses the Glitch Bomb a grand total of 10 times in a 30-minute Ironman match to pin Ganondorf 32 times, ending his reign. He later beat Ganon again under the same conditions without using the finisher; however, the result was much closer than last time. *2012-12-12: Proto Man uses the Glitch Bomb on Dr. Wily in the final round of a King of the Ring Tournament. Ironically, many viewers suspected his victory was achieved through E-Tank use. *2012-12-14: Two days later, Proto Man would strike yet again. In a #1 contenders match withDuke Nukem Duke Nukem, Proto Man used another Glitch Bomb to get the win. The Bomb in some ways hurt Duke so badly that his career fell apart compared to the momentum he was riding into the match with: he would not regain high standing in the company until several seasons has passed. For even further irony, when Duke's new rise finally ended up a new Title match, he was again defeated by none other than Proto Man, albeit without the Glitch Bomb. *2012-12-14: Proto Man Glitch Bombed his way to the title later that night. After beating Duke, Proto Man would have to use not one, but two Glitch Bombs to dethrone Corporate Mac of the VGCW Championship. *2012-12-19: In an ironic twist of fate, Proto Man would ultimately have his championship reign ended by Donkey Kong using a Glitch Bomb. *2013-01-06: Donkey Kong uses another Glitch Bomb in a singles match versus Vegeta. Despite having many rightful losses under his belt, could the Prince of Jobbers have won this match if his opponent had not cheated? *2013-02-18: Donkey Kong uses yet another Glitch Bomb to kill Dracula in a singles match, getting him the nickname "Donkey Belmont". *2013-02-22: Donkey Kong uses the Glitch Bomb again in a 6-Man Hell in a Cell match to become #1 contender. His victim, Ryo Hazuki, is injured so badly that a punch to the face ends up killing him. While Ryo would recover from the murder, his career would never recover and he would leave the company several months later. *2013-02-28: Donkey Kong uses the Glitch Bomb once more against Charles Barkley to win the title a second time. By this point the Glitch Bomb is well known, and DK is suspended from VGCW for using it. *2013-10-04: The VGCW Universe is stunned as Terra Branford reveals herself in Esper form against Ivy Valentine at WVGCW Breakdown, and performs a Glitch Bomb to win the match and the title. This is the first time the forbidden technique has been used in VGCW since the great Glitch Bomb purge in February. *2015-12-1: The Glitch Bomb made its devastating return after two years when Segata Sanshiro attempted to take on the GameShark at End Game X1, where it was revealed that his domain was in WWE '13 and he had possessed Donkey Kong. Somehow, Segata managed to power through him and defeat him despite the overwhelming odds. Break Man also attempted to use the Glitch Bomb at the same time against Octodad, but since his match took place in WWE 2k14 it did absolutely nothing for him. Category:Miscellaneous Information